People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly supporting multiple wireless technologies (e.g., LTE, WCDMA, GSM, CDMA, etc.) and frequency bands. At power on, these devices attempt to select a network provider such as a public land mobile network (PLMN) from which to gain telecommunication service. There are at least two modes for the PLMN selection, including automatic and manual modes. When in automatic mode, the devices attempt to connect to a PLMN using a list of priority PLMNs in priority order, where the highest priority PLMN which is available and allowable is selected. When in manual mode, the devices indicate to a user which PLMNs are available. Often times, however, in scenarios such as when the device is out of coverage, first radio on, emergency camped, periodic home public land mobile network (HPLMN) search, manual network search, etc, these devices typically search all supported technologies and frequency bands when attempting to select a PLMN, which can cause battery drain and delays in acquiring service.